deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Shrek
Don't mess with the Scottish, laddie! ''' Description Disney vs Dreamworks! Today, Disney and Dreamworks most popular Scotland characters with a small temper fight! Who'll win? Intro Wiz: Scotland. In fiction, this land is populated by only the toughest and strongest of people who's accent alone could break stone. And these two take that trope to the next level. '''Boomstick: Scrooge McDuck, the richest character in fiction...I know, surprising. Wiz: And Shrek, Dreamworks living, breathing fart joke dispenser. For this fight we'll only be using Cartoon Scrooge, as Comic Scrooge would stomp a bit too hard. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Scrooge McDuck Wiz: Scrooge McDuck is one of Disney's most popular characters and is claimed to be THE ritchest character in fiction. He's starred in Comics, TV Shows, Games, and even a Movie. Boomstick: Don't underestimate this duck: even though he's really old (like, 200 years old!), he is a badass! He's able to jump around like someone 250 years younger then him and is a pretty tough guy. And in a fight, it takes quite a few punches to keep him down. Wiz: Scrooge is also insanely smart. Being over 200 years old, Scrooge has picked up things during his life. He knows a ton about ancient history, is quite wise, and has learned numerous fighting styles, including Karate, Kung-Fu, and sword fighting. The latter comes in handy quite a bit. Boomstick: But it's not just that stuff that Scrooge uses. His Cane also doubles as a weapon, acting like a Pogo stick and being able to bounce all over the place. It also hits hard, and can be used as a normal tool for hitting the shit outta something. Wiz: Scrooge also posses a gun with non-lethal/garlic/normal bullets, a truckload of money, a freakin' Canon inside of his mansion, and my favorite: two guns that remove the friction and gravity from the opponent, rendering them immobilized until it wears off. Boomstick: Hot damn! And not to mention his Toonforce is pretty good too, allowing him to live for a really long time AND survive some pretty davastating blows...like the time he cheated death and survived a bumpy ride on a dragons back during the reboot that doesn't suck. Wiz: Scrooge has done some pretty insane things. Not only is he still treasure hunting at an old age, he's tough enough to knock out a bear, broken solid rock, ran from Ducksburg to Antartica, survived the center of the Earth, beat people far younger then him...we could honestly go on. Boomstick: However, Scrooges temper may be his biggest flaw. If he's mad enough he'll fly into an uncontrolable rage that while unpredictable is hard to control. That and his age holds him back a bit. Wiz: But overall, Scrooge has all the rights to be called the Ritchest Duck in Ducksburg. "I'm tougher then the toghest and smarter then the smartest!" Shrek Wiz: Shrek is an Ogre who lives in a Swamp and is the main character of the movie Shrek. For reasons I don't entirly understand, his Movies are nearly always Box Office hits. Boomstick: Even though my first viewing of the movie made me sick. Anyways, Shrek is shockingly strong, being able to knock out a guy in a full suit of armor and lift some pretty heavy stuff. He also knows Wrestling Moves (?) and was able to take out trained knights with those skills! Wiz: Shrek is also quite durable as well, surviving numorus attacks from a dragon and a kick to the groin by Donkey, who's kick can knock out a Knight if full metal armor. Keep in mind, this is full metal and yet Donkey still managed to knock out the knight. Impressive Shrek survived the kick. Boomstick: As seen in the Shrek Video Games, Shrek has other tools too, like a select few potions that can make him faster and/or stronger, a sword alongside some armor, and his own Swamp Monster thing that is able too keep up with a Dragon. Damn, I want that. Wiz: And as questionable as it is, Shrek also uses his own bodly functions to his advantage. As in...his farts and burps. You see, his Farts are so damn powerful that it can knock a human out just by smelling it, and at the very least stun them. It can even sometimes send them flying. The burp is less powerful.... Boomstick: Until he gets his hands on a Chili-Pepper, which is so hot that it causes him to burp fire! Not only did he survive having his insides turned to dust due to that, but combinding that with the Fart allows him to make freakin' explosion! Y'know, I change my mind. I like this guy. Wiz: Shrek has saved his kingdom over 4 times, has taken on a trained Oger Killer and actually won with relitive ease then befriended him, made a meme simply by kicking open a bathroom door, defeated a small squad of Knights, and has defeated Lord Farquad twice. Pretty impressive, actually. Boomstick: Of course, he's not perfect. He is REALLY easy to piss off and blows his stack at the littlest of things. Plus, he has a low self-esteme problem and is slow af. Wiz: But overall, if you pick a fight with this guy, it's all Ogre. And yes, I regretted saying that immediatly. "Always better out then in, I always say!" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle In a Swamp in Far Far Away, Scrooge McDuck was looking for some loot that he can find in this area. He stumbled apon Shreks house and said "Huh. Somebody lives here? Eh, they won't mind if I keep lookin around." He continues his search until someone says "Hey! What are ya doing in my SWAMP?!" Scrooge turned around to see Shrek, owner of the Swamp. "Bless me bagpipes, I'm sorry! I was just looking for some loot!" Scrooge said in his own defence. Shrek narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, so ya think ya can steal from me? I oughta teach you a lesson, laddie!" Shrek said as he cracked his knuckles with a grin. Scrooge looked unfazed. "So we're fighting, ey? Here's a lesson: don't mess with me, ya beast!" Shrek picked up a log from the ground and threw it at Scrooge, who jumped out of it's way. Scrooge then pulled out his gun and started shooting at Shrek. The Ogre jumped behind a rock and waited for Scrooge to run out of ammo, then picked up the rock at threw it at Scrooge. McDuck ducked under it (hehe) and ran up to Shrek, then jumped onto his back and started holding on while hitting the ogre on the head with his Cane. Shrek stumbled back a bit, but then slammed his back against a tree, knocking Scrooge off. "Oi! That was a little dirty, doncha think?" Scrooge said as he got back up. Shrek just cracked his knuckles. "As far as I remember, this wasn't a contest!" Shrek then pulled a sword out of no-where and swung at Scrooge, who blocked it with his Cane. The two then started sword fighting with there weapons until Scrooge managed to unarm Shrek. "Ha! Ya think I wouldn't take up sword fightin' classes?" Without warning however, Shrek burped in Scrooges face. It was so smelly that Scrooge stumbled back a bit. "Great scott! Who in there bloody minds burps in others faces as a attack?!" Scrooge said as he plugged his nose. While he was distracted Shrek drop-kicked Scrooge to the ground, then did a body slam on him. Shrek then stayed on Scrooge in hopes of the duck suffocating, but to his suprise, Scrooge managed to lift Shrek off of him and throw him down a well. McDuck, thinking the fight was over, turned around to leave. However, Shrek wasn't done as he climbed out of the Well and drunk a potion of strengh. He then ripped the well of of the ground and threw it. Scrooge turned around to see the well flying at him. In a panic, Scrooge pulled out his Anti-Gravity and Anti-Friction guns and shot the well with it, causing it to bounce of of Scrooge and fly onto god knows where. However, while Scrooge was distracted, Shrek drank a speed potion and dashed up to McDuck, delivering rapid-punches, then uppercutted the classy duck into the wall of Shreks house. Scrooge crashed into Shreks house, but got back up from the rubble with seemingly no injuries. Shrek was suprised by this. "What?! Ya shoula been crushed by the debree!" Scrooge simply laughed. "I take it ya don't use ya head oftan! I've been doin' this for 200 years, why should I die here?" Scrooge then pulled out his gun and shot Shrek in the legs, inmobilizing the oger, then grabbed Shreks sword that he dropped earlier. Using it, Scrooge walked up to Shrek, who said "Your not gonna get away with this...." Scrooge replied with "Well, ya should have messed with a McDuck!" Scrooge then swung the sword and decapitated Shrek, then walked up to the head and used his cane to knock it away like a golf club. K.O!!! Scrooge squinted to see how far he hit the head. It wasn't very far. "Drat! I didn't account for the wind." Scrooge shrugged and continued searching for treasure within the Swamp. A few hours later, Scrooge left as Donkey arived. He gasped at the decapitated head of Shrek and, in a panic, dragged the body off to see if Merlin could revive him. Results Boomstick: I added that last part so the 6 year-olds watching this wouldn't cry like babies. Wiz: Nice touch. Anyways, even when we only use TV Show Scrooge, the only advantages Shrek had was strengh and maybe fighting skills. Scrooge had every single other advantage down, epecially speed. Scrooge can run faster then a car while Shrek barley outran a dragon. Boomstick: Now, Shreks farts could very well have killed Scrooge if he had the chance. However, Scrooge most likely would have known to plug up his nose if Shrek did fart. Plus, Shrek once again would have had to catch Scrooge, which would be damn near impossible. Wiz: To top it all off, Shrek really had only one way to kill Scrooge which Scrooge had many. To name a few: Scrooges gun, his Cane, the Anti-Gravity and Anti-Friction rays, his pogo move, a swift golf swing into the crotch, etc. Honestly, Shrek had little chance of winning this. Boomstick: Looks like Shrek was McFucked! Wiz: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Next Time Both have a knack for crafting weapons.... "Smile for the camera!" One's covered wars, the other has fought in them... "BONK! Your dead!" And both won't shut the hell up. Frank West vs The Scout Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Golden-Sans78's new fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017